The Third Freeman
by Jaydeezy
Summary: As summer begins, Huey and Riley's cousin Jada come to stay with them for break. But what happens when the past hits them hard?
1. Chapter 1

**What's good, ya'll? I'm Jay Deezy. This is my first fanfic so if ya'll got some tips or pointers holla at me 'cause Imma need it. But here go my new story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The arrival of the devil

"Granddad do she really need to stay here?" Riley asked for the seventh time in the last five minutes.

"Yes boy she does. Now hush! Is your room clean?"

"My side," Huey answered.

"Riley go clean your half of the room before our guest arrives."

"Man, this some 'ol bullshit!" Riley complained going up the stairs. Robert rolled his eyes, turning to his eldest grandson.

"The guest room clean?"

"Yes Granddad," Huey replied.

"The guest bathroom?"

"You mean our bathroom?"

"Whatever. Is that cleaned?"

"Yes Granddad. Everything you told me to clean is already done."

"Good. Now go help yo brother before I beat his little behind."

Huey sighed and headed up the stairs to help Riley. Huey was 16 while Riley was 14. They were preparing for the arrival of their younger cousin Jada who was staying with them for them summer. Jada Freeman was 13 years old and the last Freeman born. But I'll get more into her story later.

"Man this ain't fair!" Riley cried tossing clothes in a hamper. "Why Jada gotta stay here and freeload off of us?"

"Riley, she's family," Huey reminded him. "And she's only here for the summer because of family issues. Just try to be nice."

"No promises. But once that hoe mess wit me I'm rockin' her."

Huey just rolled his eyes at his obnoxious brother and helped him finish the room.

It was around 3 O'clock that a cab pulled up. Out walked Jada Freeman with her hair braided into a puff. She had Maroon colored eyes and brown skin.

"Granddaddy!" She cheers dropping her duffle bag and running into her grandfather's arms.

"Hey, little baby," He smiles kissing Jada on her forehead. "Huey go pay the driver and get little babies stuff. How was your flight?"

"It was alright. I'm just so happy I can spend the summer with you."

Jada glanced at Riley who had a deep scowl plastered all over his face.

"Hi Riley," She says.

"You don't have the right to call me by my government name. You can either call me Esco, Escobar, Young Reezy, or Reezy."

"Fine," Jada huffs with an eye roll, "Hi Reezy."

"Don't think we friends while you here either," Riley states not even accepting her greeting. "Don't touch my stuff, ask to touch my stuff, look at me, talk to me, or even think about me. Got it?"

Huey smacked Riley in the back of the head once he came.

"Ow!"

"Riley, shut ya stupid ass up."

"Hello Huey," Jada waves and Huey sends her a nod.

"Hey guys," A soft voice greets and everyone turns around. Jazmine DuBois walked up to them with a bright smile.

"Hello cutie pie," Robert waves and walks into the house. Riley follows, leaving the other two Freeman outside with Jazmine.

"Whose your friend Huey?" Jazmine asks.

"This is my cousin Jada. Jada, this is our neighbor Jazmine."

"And Best friend," Jazmine adds. Jada smiles shaking the strawberry blonde girls hand.

"I didn't know you had a girl friend."

Huey's face warmed and Jazmine blushed.

"No I'm not his-"

"Oh you thought I meant... No, I meant a friend that's a girl. Back in Chicago, Huey only had friends that were guys."

"Oh I know," Jazmine giggled and Huey rolled his eyes. They all went into the house, Riley sitting on the couch playing video games while Robert was upstairs in his room.

"I"ll be back," Huey says taking Jada's belongings into the guest bedroom.

"So when did you get here?" Jazmine asks turning to Jada.

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm staying for the summer."

"How fun! Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Jada nodded,

"That sounds good. I don't wanna be here with guys all day."

A knock on the door startled Jazmine and Jada.

"Riley! Get the door!" Robert yelled and Riley growled.

"Jada, get the door."

"Last I checked, Granddaddy wanted you to get the door," Jada snapped.

"Bitch if you don't-"

"Don't what?"

Riley stared at Jada who only scowled. Jazmine watched in amusement as Riley got up and opened the door. In walked Cindy, Ceaser, and Hiro who walked right past him.

"I ain't tell ya'll to come in," Riley hissed closing the door.

"What's got his panties in a twist?" Ceaser asked Jazmine. She shrugged and he turned his attention to Jada.

"And who is this fine piece of meat?"

"My cousin," Huey answers coming down the stairs.

"Damn Huey, I didn't know you had a fine ass cousin," Hiro smirked licking his lips and Cindy hit him playfully on the chest. Jada only rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Jada Freeman," She said introducing herself.

"What's good fam," Cindy pushed through the boys and lifted her arm to give Jada dap. "Cindy McPhearson. But my friends call my C-Murph. This is Ceaser and Hiro. We ain't know Huey and Riley had a cousin that looked exactly like them."

"That's because she the wannabe," Riley comments from the couch. Jada only rolled her eyes.

"He's just mad about something that happened years ago," Jada states. Robert comes downstairs and the teens greet him.

"Huey, Riley. I'm going to play checkers with Rokus. Don't fuck up my house while I'm gone," He says walking out.

After an hour or so, the group found themselves doing their own thing. Ceaser and Riley were playing 2k on the PlayStation while Hiro watched, Huey was reading a book, and Jada was talking to Jazmine and Cindy about Chicago.

"So why doesn't Riley like you?" Jazmine asks. "Because Huey doesn't seem to have a problem with you."

"I'll tell you later on. C-Murph, how'd you become friends with Riley?"

"He was bein a punk during basketball. But he needed my help with his fundraiser and we kinda kept hangin' out after that."

 _"But Riley never goes to a white person for anything. A girl even,"_ Jada thought.

"You know you do look a lot like Huey and Riley," Jazmine adds. "Are you sure you guys are just cousins?"

"Our dad's are brothers, so most of our genes are the same."

"Oh! Did you know their dad?"

"Alright! Enough questions," Huey says getting up. "Time for you guys to go."

"But it's only-"

"Does it look like I give a damn? Get out my house!"

Huey shuts off Riley and Ceaser game and shoves the group out the house.

"What the hell Huey?" Riley yells. "Why you kick everyone out?"

"'Cause I can," Huey says.

Jada only blinked trying to process it all. _Does this normally happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

_My name is Jada Jeanette Freeman, but most know me as Jayjay. I was born September 11, 1998. I am 13 now (the date being 2011). Like you may know, I was born in Chicago and spent 7 years of my life growing up with Huey and Riley. Huey used to teach me everything he knew saying he didn't want another relative with a rotten brain. He taught me how to speak multiple languages and martial arts. I even have some knowledge on things Huey doesn't even know about. Then there was Riley. Riley and I used to be really close before his mom died. After, he kinda shut me out. Every attempt I had to talk to him would end in him calling me something or trying to hit me._

 _I lived with my mother (whose the boy's Aunt Cookie) since my father left us when I was a baby. Mom always told me her boyfriend, and my Aunt Holland (Huey and Riley's mother) boyfriend left them at the same time. But she always taught me well and said don't get too close to a guy because all they want is your goodies._

 _But after the boys left, I kinda stayed to myself. I got into a lot of fights at school so my mom home schooled me. If I wasn't at home then I was at my violin or dance lessons. I did do a little singing too._

* * *

Jada POV~

I woke up early the next morning and made myself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey little baby," Grandaddy greets coming down.

"Hey grandaddy."

"I'm going out for a run. Tell the boys not to fuck up my house while I'm gone."

I giggle and nod. As grandaddy left, Huey came into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He wore blue long pajama pants with a matching blue shirt.

"Morning Huey," I greet.

"Morning Jada," He replies grabbing a bowl and fixing his own cereal. "Slept okay?"

"Yea. The room is so big though and I heard really loud snoring."

"That was Riley. I use sound proof headphones so I can't hear. I'll get you some later."

I nod, munching on more of my Cap 'N Crunch.

"Hey Huey," I say. He looks up at me. "Is there a real reason why Riley doesn't like me?"

Huey remained silent, indicating that there was.

"Oh." Was all I said. I finished my cereal and got showered for the day. I passes Riley in the hall who purposely bumped into me making me drop my clothes.

"Uh, excuse you," I say but Riley keeps walking. I roll my eyes, and pick up my things and go to the guest room. I noticed my stuff was thrown everywhere and soaked with what seemed to be water with food coloring. "Huey!"

Huey came upstairs and eyed my room.

"What happened here?"

"Riley is what happened here."

Huey sighed and left the room.

"OW! HUEY! HUEY, LET ME GO! OW!" Riley cried as Huey dragged him by his cornrows, outta the bathroom and into mine.

"Care to explain this?" Huey questioned.

"I didn't do it," Riley lied. Huey just gave him a look.

"Clean it up," He said before leaving. Riley eyed me.

"Snitch," he mumbled. I only scowled looking at him and leave the room.

There was a knock at the door and Huey opened it.

"Hey Huey," I heard Jazmine greet. Huey opened the door more and in walked Jazmine in a pink dress. "Hey Jada."

"Hey Jazmine," I waved. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, Cindy invited me to come swim at her house. She wanted me to ask you guys if you wanted to come."

I looked at Huey only shrugged. I did a small squeal and went upstairs to grab my bathing suit. I saw Riley in there trying to tamper with my stuff.

"Whatever you're trying to pull isn't gonna work," I say and he jumps. "Don't think I'm the same 7 year old you used to pick on, Riley. I will hurt you if I have to."

By the look on my face, Riley knew I wasn't playing. He only rolled his eyes and left my room.

I got my bathing suit on and met everyone downstairs. It was a brown bikini with a blue J on it. I had a black wrap over it and black flip flops.

"I'm ready to go."

If I was to say Cindy's house was big I would be lying. It was humongous! It was a 3 story with long stairs up and a mini elevator. Her kitchen was a big our whole upstairs and living room.. Don't get me started on that.

"You know how to swim, right Jada?" Cindy asked.

"No," Riley answered and I shot him a look.

"Yea, I do. I'm almost as good as Huey."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Huey said with a smirk. I smiled and playfully rolled my eyes. Hiro and Caesar were in the pool wrestling when we came out. They stopped when they saw me.

"Damn!" They both yelled. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Huey yo cousin look good," Hiro said and threw one of the balls at him.

"Do all Freeman's have fat asses?" Caesar asked and I rolled my eyes.

It was quite fun hanging with them too. Riley tried pushing me in multiple times but I easily dodged, my reflexes kicking in. Towards the end of the day, everyone came by to hang out. Grandaddy was upstairs getting ready for a date when I went to my room.

"Oh Jada, Cookie called. I think you should call her back."

"Thanks Granddaddy," I say.

"Not a problem cutie pie."

I go to my room and pull out my phone. Dialing her number, I put her on speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mama," I greet.

"Hey baby. How's your time with your cousins?"

"Good. We went to one of their friends houses and swam."

"Sounds fun! Are they getting along with you?"

Huey POV~

As I walked upstairs, I heard my Aunt Cookie's voice.

"Sounds fun! Are they getting along with you?" She asked. I heard Jada sigh.

"Huey is. But Riley still hates me," She answered.

"Well baby, he'll come along. I know it."

"I hope so."

I sighed, going to my room. Riley was in there, looking for something in the closet.

"If your trying to find the BB guns to shoot Jada, then you're outta luck," I tell him. "What's your problem with her anyway?"

"Man, don't worry about it," My brother growled.

"No, I need to worry about it. Jada's gonna be staying with us the whole summer and I don't her spending all her time keeping her guard up knowing you're gonna do something stupid. Riley, why don't you like Jada?"

Jada POV~

After I got off the phone with my mom, I heard a loud crash.

"Ow! Huey chill out! HUEY!"

I ran to the boys room to see them fighting. Jazmine, Cindy, Hiro, Caesar, and Granddaddy came in too.

"Huey!" Jazmine cried. I walked closer to them.

"Jada I wouldn't-"

I easily pushed Huey off of Riley and pinned him to the wall.

"Imma need you to calm down," I say, my voice soft. Huey nods, panting and calms down. Riley tried pouncing on him and I kicked him dead in the stomach. He doubled over and I looked down at him. "You need to chill too."

Granddaddy looked almost impressed with my work and cracked a smile, walking away.

"Cindy, can you take Riley downstairs?" I asked. She nodded grabbing my older cousin and leading him down the stairs. "Ya'll give me a minute?"

The rest nodded closing the door as they went downstairs as well.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned. "I thought you were a little too old to be starting fights with your brother."

"You know I don't start fights," Huey said plainly.

"And? You're fighting regardless. Why?"

"Imma let Riley tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

I went downstairs and say Riley with an ice pack on his head.

"Wanna tell me why you were fighting?" I asked Riley.

"Bitch, I ain't tellin you shit," he spat.

"Boy you betta-" Granddaddy was getting ready to whoop Riley but I grabbed his arm and shook my head. "You better talk while yo cousin is savin you."

"Beat my ass Granddad! I ain't tellin' that hoe shit!"

I scowled and crossed my arms.

"You know what? I don't care anymore. Be the way you want but let's get this straight: You think about calling me names, putting your hands on me, or getting someone else to do it then you're in a world of hurt. I'm sick and tired of you bitchin' about or to me. This summer, there will be no games. Let this be a warning to you Riley."

I go upstairs, brushing past Huey as I make it to the guest room.

* * *

The morning, Granddaddy was cooking breakfast while Huey was at the table reading a news paper and drinking coffee. I went to the living room and turned on the TV. There's was nothing but wack shows on so I settled for the news (something I used to watch with Huey).

It was an hour and Granddaddy had finished making breakfast. The smell of it made my stomach turn. It was basically pig everything. I looked over at Huey who only nodded and got up, getting a pot and grabbing ingredients from the fridge.

"Not you too cutie pie," Granddaddy said and I gave a slight chuckle.

"Sorry. I don't eat meat but for a different reason."

"And why is that?"

"It's like eating real people. We're mammals. Would you eat one of us?"

"Shit, if I had to," Granddaddy mumbled.

"It's gross and wrong. Plus I don't know what they eat. It's... Gross."

Granddaddy only rolled his eyes as Riley came down. He glared at me and I only scowled.

"Morning Granddad," he said sitting down and sending a nod to Huey.

"Good Morning Riley," I greet and he doesn't say anything. "Can't speak?"

"Not to you," He says. Granddaddy slaps him in the back of the head.

"Now greet yo cousin, boy. She ain't come here for you to be a dick."

"Good Morning Jada," Riley said through gritted teeth. I gave a satisfied smile.

"Thank you."

After Huey made us breakfast (which was breakfast macaroni minus the sausage) The gang came over to head the park so Cindy, Caesar, Hiro, and Riley could play basketball.

"Wanna play?" Cindy asked me and I nodded.

"Man, Jada can't play," Riley complained. "We don't got enough people."

"I'll play so the teams are even," Jazmine chipped in and Riley groaned.

"Great, now two people who can't play."

"I got game, Riley," I tell him. "You just haven't seen me play. So I'd stop assuming before you feel salty at the end."

I got dressed and we all left to the park. We all walked in a line down the side walk. Caesar was in the front bouncing the ball back and forth with Hiro and Riley, Jazmine was walking next to Huey talking, while Cindy and I were in the back chatting as well.

"So you play?" Cindy asked me and I shrugged.

"A little. Before Riley started hating me, we used to play together."

"Interesting. Well it'll be you, me, and Jazzy against Hiro, Caesar, and Riley."

"Good. Can you play?"

"I practically invented the game," Cindy states proudly. "I'm undefeated in one on one. Maybe if you impress me we'll have to play together."

"Sounds like a plan. But quick question Cindy."

"What's up?"

"Huey and Jazmine. Are they.."

"Oh.. Nah, but we all know they love each other. Ain't that right Jazzy? We all know you and Huey feelin' some type away about each other!"

Jazmine turned, her face bright red while Huey looked as if he was blushing too. _Uh, oh! My cousin crushin!_

At the park we were playing three on three. Riley was checking the ball with Cindy and the game started. Cindy actually was really good. Better than half of the guys in the NBA. Jazzy was good too. She actually shocked Riley when she punked him and shot a 3-pointer.

Then there was me. I never Riley was such a sore loser.

It was me and Riley near the net, Riley trying to block it. He went to grab the ball but I jumped up, using his back as leverage, did a little spin, and dunked the ball.

"Game point," I say and the girls cheered.

"You just got bitched, Reezy," Cindy snickered.

"Damn Reezy, yo cousin is real good."

I only smirked going to sit with Huey.

"So you still played after we left?" He asked.

"I did a lot while you two were here."


	4. Chapter 4

It was 6 PM and everyone was hungry after our game. Hiro wanted to go to one of the diner's in the town so we all head home to shower and change.

"Hey Jada!" Cindy calls from downstairs. "Just get yo clothes and you can shower at my house!"

"Alright!" I yell back and grab my outfit for the evening. When I get back downstairs, Cindy and Jazmine were waiting for me. Jazmine didn't feel like getting her car so we walked the block to Cindy's house.

"So Jada," Jazmine began, "Like anyone here yet?"

"I've only been here a couple days," I point out.

"Well, seems like someones already got a thing for you."

"Who?"

"Hiro and Caesar."

"Aren't they like Huey's age?" I ask a little confused.

"Yea but I guess since you're a Freeman you got them starin'," Cindy says. I let out a chuckle. We get to Cindy's house and shower up. I was in the bathroom staring at my hair when Cindy walked in.

"I can do it for you if you want," She said.

"You do?"

"Yea. Who do you think does Riley's hair?"

I smirk and nod as she leads me to her room. In there was a chair in front of a mirror with a bunch of beauty supplies. I sat in the chair and Cindy stood behind me and begins to comb my hair.

"What do you want me to do to it?" She asked.

"Surprise me," I say and she smiles. She grabbed a water bottle and began to spray my hair. I closed my eyes as she did her magic.

"Oohhh! Cindy what are you going to do to her hair?" I heard Jazmine ask in the background.

"You'll see."

"This is gonna be fun!" Jazmine clapped. About 15 minutes later Cindy told me to open my eyes and I looked to see my hair braided on one side and my curly brown hair flowing on the other. To be honest it looked better then ever.

"Cindy it's-" I was speechless.

"Beautiful?" Jazmine inquired and I nodded.

"Thanks boo, I try," Cindy says with a smirk. There was a knock on the door and Cindy asked me to open it since Jazmine wanted her to do her hair. I went downstairs and opened the door to see Huey, Riley, Hiro, and Caesar. Hiro and Caesar stood there with their mouths dropped. I rolled my eyes playfully and moved out the way to let them in.

"I see you let Cindy touch your hair," Huey said.

"She did a little something," I smirk.

"She did a good job," Riley comments and my smile widens.

"Did Riley Freeman just compliment me?"

"No! I was complimenting Cindy not you."

I roll my eyes knowing he was complimenting me and went upstairs. Before I did, I turn to Hiro and Caesar.

"I would close your mouths boys, it attracts flies."

I went upstairs and my mouth dropped once I saw Jazmine. Her hair was combed out so it was super curly. It was put in a headband and it made her look super cute.

"Oh, Huey's gonna love this," I say.

* * *

I guess I was right. Huey seemed to stare at Jazmine the entire way to the diner and **HE** was the one driving.

"Huey, watch out!" Cindy yells and Huey swerves past a car that he almost hit.

"Eyes on the road, cuz," I say. "Not on Jazmine."

Huey turned to look at me but I pointed to the road once more. Huey rolled his eyes while Jazmine blushed. Hiro and Caesar were staring at me too while Riley stares at Cindy. Do not get me started on how Cindy looked. Cindy had her hair in a ponytail while her bangs curled. I guess we all looked good.

We made it to the diner (safely) and were seated at a table. I saw in between Cindy and Jazmine while the boys sat in front of us, with Hiro on the side.

"You sure do look good, Jada," Caesar complimented. Riley shot him a glare while Huey elbowed him in the side. Caesar rubbed his side mumbling something.

"Well she does," Hiro agreed and Huey and Riley shot him a look. It was surprising that Riley was reacting to that.

"They all look nice," Huey says and Cindy gives a surprised look.

"Is Huey Freeman complimenting me?" She questions and he rolls his eyes.

"It will be the only time too."

Cindy rolls her eyes and smiles.

"Well thank you for the compliment Huey," Jazmine smiles and Huey rolls his eyes with a tiny smirk.

A waitress comes and takes our orders for drinks. She comes back with them and sets them on the table.

"You kinda quiet over there Reezy," Cindy points over and Riley looks up after taking a sip of his coke.

"Oh. There just ain't nothin to say," He tells her nonchalantly. My phone buzzes in my pocket and I can see it's one of my aunts.

"I'll be back," I say getting up.

"That's rude," I heard Riley mumble and I rolled my eyes as I go to answer it.

"Hey Aunt Janice, everything alright?" I ask over the phone.

"Hey Jada. Uh, your mother had a stroke. The doctor said she was really sick."

I nearly dropped my phone when I heard that.

"I-is she okay?" I ask.

"Yes, she's fine now. They gave her some medication and say that she's gonna be alright. I just wanted to let you know. But don't worry though."

I sigh but still feel a little shook up.

"Alright. Keep me updated if anything get's worse. I'll go back home if I have to."

"No Jada, you don't have to do that," Aunt Janice says quickly. "Just enjoy your time with your granddaddy and cousins. We're taking care of her."

"Alright. Just let me know if anything else happens."

After that she hung up and I slowly went back to the table.

"Is everything alright?" Jazmine asks. I slowly nod and take a small sip of my Pepsi. I didn't really eat much since I was a little scared for my mom. But I still had a good time with everyone at lunch.

Once we got home, I went to my room and tried calling my mom's cell. It went straight to voicemail so I decided to leave her a message.

"Hey mama, just calling to make sure everything was all right. So, uh call me when you can. Love you bye."

I hung up and Huey walked in my room.

"What's going on Jada?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Everything is alright," I tell him. It seemed like I was trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince my cousin.

Huey only sighed before leaving my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Days went by and I still hadn't heard from my mom and hadn't told anyone about her stroke. I didn't know how they'd react and I wasn't trying to find out.

It was the late afternoon and no one came over. We all stayed home and watched TV. I sat on the couch with Huey while he read and Riley sat on the Love Seat by himself playing some hand held game. As I flipped through channels Granddaddy came down announcing his date with some girl and that he'll be back in the morning.

"But that don't mean you two niggas can fuck up my house!" He warns. "Jada you in charge till I get back. Don't let these two ruin shit."

"Aye! Why she gotta be in charge?" Riley questioned.

"Because last time I put Huey in charge both y'all niggas ruined my house and you used up all my money."

"But Granddad she the youngest."

"Shut up! Now I can trust you to keep my house safe, right grand baby?"

I nodded with a smile while Riley groaned.

"Then I'm going to Ed's house," He says and Granddaddy pulls his shirt to sit him back down.

"Uh uh, you keepin yo black ass here. Now listen to Jada and if I see my house fucked up both y'all getting yo ass beat. Got it?"

They agreed and Granddaddy went to go finish getting ready for his date.

"Man, Huey can't you reason with Granddad?" Riley pleads.

"Why?"

"Why? Nigga he put Jada in charge."

"You act like I'm not right here," I tell him. Riley rolls his eyes ignoring me.

"This sum ol bullshit!"

"Riley it really isn't that bad," Huey tells him, his eyes still on his book.

"Not that bad? Nigga, how?"

"Jada being in charge is like me being in charge. You don't listen to her and you'll have to face me."

Riley groans again,

"Now I got both y'all niggas against me."

Once Granddaddy left Riley tried his first attempt at leaving: Through the window. Huey and I stood at the bottom as Riley used sheets to slide down the window. Huey used a lighter to burn the sheet, forcing Riley to go back up. The next attempt was through the back. However, Huey was way head of him and kicked him hard making him fly back into the house. After several more attempts Huey raised the white flag.

"If he wants to go out then fine."

I rolled my eyes,

"Not on my watch."

The final attempt was out the front door.

"Later bitches!" He calls and once he opens the door, I stand there with 2 BB guns and a sword.

"You're not leaving the house Riley," I tell him.

"Really? Watch me," He pushes me out the way and I fire. Shooting him in his back and legs. "OW! Huey, get yo cousin! HUEY!"

He tried running farther but I grabbed him by his corn rows and pushed him back. I pointed the sword at him and shook my head.

"The house. Now."

Riley scurried back into the house and I walked behind him. I tied Riley up with a wire I had and pointed the sword to the couch.

"Another thing you worked on while we were gone?" Huey asked. I nodded.

"Huey, you just gon let her do this to me?" Riley questioned.

"Should of stayed in the house."

"Man, you crazy Jada!"

I heard my phone ring and Huey went to go get it.

"You watch him. I'll bring it down to you," Huey says. I nod and face Riley who scowled at me. I heard Huey answer the phone.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Aunt Cookie," He says. "Here," Huey hands me the phone.

"H-hello?"

"Hey baby," My mother's voice was rough and weak. It hurt to hear her like that.

"Hey mama," I greet with a smile. My eyes drifted away from Riley and I dropped my sword to my side. "How are you doing?"

"I've been better. The doctor says I was lucky to live. But I just want to tell you not to worry and that I'll be just fine."

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I can come home early."

"No! Baby, no! I want you to spend time with your cousins and Robert. Don't worry about me."

"Alright. I love you."

"Love you too," I hung up and looked at Huey.

"How is she?" Huey asked.

"Uh- She, she's good. Just decided to call and check up on me.

Huey nods and I look at Riley who was trying to chew out the wire.

"Don't bother," I tell him. "You'll end up-"

"OW!"

"Cutting your lip. Oh well."

* * *

Me and Huey took turns watching over Riley. He tried calling Cindy to save him but I told her not to come or she'll end up like him. Jazmine came over since her parents were on a date. She sat on the couch as Huey and I chased Riley around the house until we caught him and locked him in the closet. I took out anything that could help him get out. Once we finished we plopped on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Jazmine asked.

"Just peachy," we reply.

"Oh ok. Would you mind if I spent the night?"

"Why do you want to spend the night?" I questioned.

"She doesn't like staying home alone while her parents are out," Huey replied. I gave him a grin. "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what? It's cute that you know her so well," I say.

"Jada, shut up. I'm going to get Riley's bed ready for her."

 _Riley's bed. They're sharing a room?_

Huey went upstairs and I looked at Jazmine.

"You share a room?"

"Not all the time. But we don't do anything if that's what you're trying to imply."

I shook my head.

"Nope not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Huey and I found out that Granddaddy hadn't come back after his date. He left a voicemail saying that he was gonna be back soon.

I sighed.

"Great. Looks like I have to deal with Riley a little bit longer."

I went to the closet where I put him and opened the door.

"Riley come out so you can-" The closet was empty. "Shit!"

I raised my gun and ran to Huey.

"What is it?" Huey questions. He and Jazmine were eating cereal at the table.

"Riley's gone."

"Damnit! Get my sword. We gotta make sure he didn't leave the house. I'll call everyone else to see if they've seen him."

I nodded and ran to their room. Looking inside, Riley wasn't in there. I grabbed Huey's sword and gave it to him, checking the windows and doors to see if he left.

"He's still here!" I yell.

"Riley! Come out now!" Huey hollers.

I heard rumbling coming from my room.

"That bastards in my room!" I run to the room and see Riley setting some of my stuff on fire.

"You wanna lock me in a closet with no food?!" Riley questions. "Then you won't have shit else!"

I clench my teeth and lunge at my older cousin. He tries to push me off him but I bash my head into his. I punch him hard in the jaw and throw him against the wall. I was beyond pissed. I was outraged. And boy was Riley gonna feel it.

"JADA!" Jazmine yelled but I tuned her out. Riley definitely wasn't getting away with this. I kicked him in the gut and lifted him by his collar.

"I told you I wasn't playing anymore games, Riley," I growled. Riley spit in my face.

"Me neither, bitch," He kneed my in the stomach and pushed me down. He tried to run out the room but I ran and kicked him in the back making him fall forward. Riley got up and threw a punch which I easily dodged. He went to kick my leg but I flipped back and tripped him. I pointed my BB gun at his head and cocked it back. Before I can pull the trigger, Huey grabs the gun and kicks me down.

"This isn't how we're gonna resolve this," Huey says. He lifts the weapon and heads to my room with a fire extinguisher. Cindy and Jazmine ran towards me and helped me up.

"Damn, Reezy! She beat you bad!" Cindy laughs.

Riley spit out some blood and glared at her. I let out a low growl and went downstairs. My knuckles were bleeding so I went to get a bandage. Huey came downstairs, holding Riley but his cornrows and sat him down.

"What are we gonna tell Granddad?" He questions.

"That Riley almost set the house on fire," I say.

"Me? You the reason why I did it!" Riley protests.

"But you still did it," Jazmine reminds him.

"I can see if my mom can replace the furniture without problem," Cindy suggests.

"Can't," Caesar says. "You know how your mom is."

Cindy sighed with a nod.

"What about Ed?" Hiro asks. "Can't he do it without any trouble. He is filthy rich and a friend of Riley's."

"That'll work," Huey says agreeing.

"What?! No! She don't deserve no new stuff," Riley says.

"So you'd rather have Granddaddy on your ass about setting his stuff on fire?" I question. Riley remained silent. "That's what I thought."

Huey handed Riley the phone.

"Call him."

"No. I ain't doin shit!"

"I'll do it," I snatched the phone from Riley and called Ed.

"He ain't gon do it cause he don't know you."

"Hello?" I made my voice sound like Riley. "What's good fam? I need a favor. You see, me and Huey was fighting and I accidentally set some of Jada stuff on fire. Who Jada? Nigga just replace it! Good looks," I hung up the phone. "He's on his way."

"How'd you-"

"Don't worry about it,"I say.

* * *

After Ed replaced the furniture and some of my stuff, I went to the park to think. I was feeling a little sleepy after everything and needed to relax. The air was warm and a cool breeze flew by. I took a deep breath.

 _You say you're right  
I'll say you're wrong  
You'll be polite,_  
 _But continue on_

 _And I'll say it might be true  
If you want me to  
Ohhh_

 _You say it's night  
I'll say it's morning  
You'll see the light  
And pretend you don't_

 _And I'll close a blind if you,  
really want me to  
If that's what you want to do_

 _But life has it's own arranges  
As time passes on, it changes  
The hourglass moves on a grain  
and our path is torn in strands_

 _You'll say we fight  
I'll say we argue  
Maybe you're right  
That we really are through_

 _And I'll say goodbye,  
if you really want me to  
Cause that's what I'm gonna do_

I started getting into the song and sang louder.

 _You'll say it's mine  
I'll say it's yours  
Maybe the time has come  
to finish our scores_

 _And I'll break my promise too,  
if you want me to  
that's what I'm gonna do_

 _But life has it's own arranges  
As time passes on, we're strangers  
And our past is blown away  
The hourglass is thrown and breaks  
_

I pause for a second. Letting the lyrics settle in

 _And I'll take a fall for you  
If that's what you me to...  
_

* * *

 **Just a disclaimer: The song Jada sang isn't my song. It's Hourglass by V. Bozeman. If you want you can check it out and hear it for yourself.. Well you should since it's a good song and it's V. Bozeman but who am I to tell you guys what to do.. But Review and tell me what you think  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jazmine POV~**

I watched as Jada left the house.

"You think we should go make sure she's okay?" I asked Huey.

"She's fine," He replies.

"Yea but a lot happened and she's only 13. Don't you think we should go check up on her?"

"You and Cindy can. I have to watch Riley."

"We can watch Riley," Cindy said, gesturing to Hiro and Caesar. Huey sighed.

"Fine, but we will be **right** back," He tells Riley. We headed out and I looked around.

"Where do you think she'll be?" I asked.

"I know," Huey started walking towards the park. From a distance we heard a soft voice singing a song.

"Is that-" Huey put his finger over my lips. The singing had stopped but then continued.

 _"And I'll take a fall for you  
If that's what you want me to."_

"Oh my gosh, Jada!" I say. Jada shot up and looked at me.

"How much did you hear?" She questioned.

"Not that much. But you're really good."

Jada blushed.

"Th-thanks, Jazzy. I don't really sing that much. Only when I'm stressed and need to cool down."

"Did you write that?"

"Sure, you could say that," Jada says. She looked at Huey.

"You heard too?"

He nodded.

"Oh."

Jada began walking back to the house.

"Jada!" Huey called. She turned around.

"Yea?"

"You should sing more," He says. Jada smiled and nodded, continuing to the house.

"Did Huey Freeman just compliment someone?" I ask. Huey rolls his eyes.

"You say it like I don't compliment you all the time."

I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him.

"Jazmine!" I turned around. "Nice ass."

I tried hard not to blush but could help it.

"Huey Percy Freeman!" I yell giving him the finger.

"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois!" He yells back.

I giggled and rolled my eyes.

* * *

 **Jada POV~**

Granddaddy still hadn't came back so Huey agreed to letting everyone spend the night. The girls would be sleeping in my room while Hiro and Caesar had the couch.

"So what should we do first?" Jazmine asked.

"We could play 2 truths and a lie," I suggested. Everyone agreed (except Riley) and we began.

"I'll go first," Cindy says. "Alright. So my hair is naturally blonde, I used to be smart as hell, and I like Gangstalicious."

"It's definietly you bein smart," Riley said. "Cuz I know you like Gangstalicious."

Cindy only smiled,

"Anyone else?"

"I agree with Riley," Caesar says. "I know you Cin, and you not really that bright."

"I agree too," Hiro says. Huey and Jazmine were the only ones who disagreed and said it was about Gangstalicious.

"Jada?" Cindy looked at me.

"I think it's you being smart," I said.

"Ha! All ya'll dumb!" Riley laughed.

"They right," Cindy said. Everyone's mouths dropped except Huey, Jazmine, and I's.

"What? Uh uh, you were smart?"

"Yup. Way before you met me. Once you did, I was already a complete thug and stopped caring about my grades," Cindy explains.

"I knew Cindy before you guys so I knew how she was," Jazmine says.

"How'd you know, Huey?" Hiro questioned.

"She's white. She had to have been smart sometime in her life. And she told me she didn't like Gangstalicious."

Next was Huey.

"I know how to fight, I'm still a virgin, and I hate this game."

"Whoa! Huey you ain't a virgin?" I questioned. We all had shocked looks. Well everyone except Jazmine. She seemed to hide a blush.

"Nope."

"When did you-"

"So that matter?" Huey cut me off.

"Hell yea it do!" Riley says. "When you do it?"

"Last year after my birthday party," Huey explained. "I had one too many drinks and I guess I ended up in bed with someone."

"Who was it?" Caesar asked. Huey remained silent. "Come on Huey. We best friends."

After an awkward silence a loud, "It was me!" Echoed throughout the room.

"Jazzy?" Everyone said in unison. Then Riley busted out laughing.

"I knew it! I knew yall was gon hook up sometime."

Huey rolled his eyes.

"I'm done for the night," He says going upstairs.

"Me too," Jazmine says getting ready to get up.

"Oh no you don't," Cindy grabbed her arm. "You not goin no where with him by yo self."

Jazmine whined.

We all went to my room and sat on my bed.

"So how was it?" I asked.

"How was what?" Jazmine asked.

"You know," Cindy said. "How was _he_?"

 **Huey POV~**

"How was she?" Caesar asked.

"Excuse me?"

"How was Jazzy. You know, while you two were all cuddled up in here."

"She was good," I says nonchalantly.

"Good?" Hiro repeats. "Huey, I'm friends with Jazzy and all but I think we all notice her. She got hips and a thick-"

I glared at him before he could finish.

"What he's trynna say is," Caesar began glaring at Hiro, "Jazzy looks like she better than good."

 **Jada POV~**

"Alright?" I question. "He was alright? Now I'm a Freeman and I know that we throw it down in the bedroom."

"How would you know?"

"Granddaddy still get's bitches, right?"

"Fine. He was great."

"Really?" Cindy asked.

"Yes. It was like he knew how to make me feel good and-" Jazmine paused with a dreamy sigh. "It was just perfect."

 **Huey POV~**

"Let's just say, Jazmine knew what she was doing," I said. The guys all grinned.

"You think Jada like that?" Hiro asked. Caesar chuckled wanting to know the same thing.

"Ya'll need to leave me cousin alone. Don't forget you're both 3 years older than her."

 **Jada POV~**

"So we heard Jada singing today," Jazmine says.

"You sing, Jay?" Cindy asked.

"A little."

"A little? Jada you're really good. You have soul and power in your voice."

"Thanks. I know how to sing songs at the top of my head."

"Really? Can you do one about Huey? Like when you guys were little," Jazmine asks. I nod.

"But I need a beat."

"Here," Cindy handed me her phone. "You can pick a beat off of this app to whatever you want. Just find which one best fits your song."

I went through it until I found what I was looking for. I took a deep breath.

"Wait!" Jazmine said. I looked at her. "Before you start, can we have the guys listen? I just want them to hear you."

I gave her a look but she was giving me this puppy face that I couldn't say no to.

"Fine!"

"Huey!" Jazmine called. He came into the room and gave her a look.

"What Jazmine?" Huey questioned.

"Jada's gonna sing. Tell the guys to come in here so they can listen."

Huey sighed and called them in.

"Wait, Jada sings?" Caesar asked. "Can't wait to hear this."

"You guys done now, because I'd like to start," I said.

"Before you start," Jazmine says again. I groan. "Jada's making this off of the top of her heads. It's kinda like a song about her and Huey when they were younger."

Huey smirked.

"This should be interesting."

I played the beat again and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

 _You're always aiming paper airplanes  
at me when you're around_  
 _You build me up like building blocks  
just so you can break me down_

 _You can crush my candy canes but  
You'll never catch me cry  
If you dangle that diploma and I  
Deck you don't be surprised_

 _I know my ABC's  
Yet you keep teaching me  
I say fuck your degree  
Alphabet boy_

 _You think you're smarter than me  
With all your bad poetry  
Fuck all your ABC'sAlphabet Boy  
_

 _I'm not a little kid now  
Watch me get big now  
Spell my name on a fridge now  
With all your alphabet toys_

 _You won the spelling Bee now  
But are you smarter than me now  
You're the prince of the playground  
Little Alphabet Boy_

 _Apples aren't always appropriate apologies  
Butterscotch and bubblegum drops  
are bitter sweet to me  
_

 _You call me a child while you keep  
counting all your coins  
But you're not my daddy and I'm  
Not your dolly and your dictionaries destroyed_

 _I know my ABC's  
Yet you keep teaching me  
I say fuck your degree  
Alphabet boy_

 _You think you're smarter than me  
With all your bad poetry  
Fuck all your ABC'sAlphabet Boy  
_

 _I'm not a little kid now  
Watch me get big now  
Spell my name on a fridge now  
With all your alphabet toys_

 _You won the spelling Bee now  
But are you smarter than me now  
You're the prince of the playground  
Little Alphabet Boy_

 _Alphabet boy  
Oh, Alphabet boy  
My Alphabet boy  
Alphabet Boy  
My Alphabet boy  
_

 _Ohh_

 _I'm not a little kid now  
Watch me get big now  
Spell my name on a fridge now  
With all your alphabet toys_

 _You won the spelling Bee now  
But are you smarter than me now  
You're the prince of the playground  
Little Alphabet Boy_

I got a small applause from everyone (except Riley).

"We should make music together," Hiro said.

"You sing?" I asked. He chuckled,

"No. I make beats and mash-ups. Maybe we can go to my families studio and work some magic."

I smiled.

"Yea, that sounds good."


	8. Chapter 8

Granddaddy finally came back from his "date" and looked around.

"Wow. I guess I have to have you watch the boys more often," Granddaddy said noticing the house was clean. I smiled,

"I guess so."

Everyone left in the morning so we wouldn't have to hear Granddaddy babble about having people in his mouth.

"Where's the boys?"

"Huey's in his room and Riley should be shooting hoops in the garage."

"Oh okay. Hey, can I ask you something little baby?"

"Sure," I sat on the couch while Granddaddy sat in his recliner.

"Why didn't you tell me about your mama bein ill?"

My stomach dropped. _How did he know?_

"Well, uh-"

"Little baby, I know you didn't wanna say anything to the boys because they're close with Cookie, but you gotta at least tell me. Cookie is close to my heart too."

"Yes Granddaddy and I'm really sorry," a loose tear slipped out of my eye. "I didn't really know how to handle it myself. With mom being sick and me being here-"

"Aunt Cookie is sick?" Huey asked outta nowhere. Granddaddy and I looked at him.

"Yes boy," Granddaddy replied, "I'm afraid so."

Huey looked at me.

"So she wasn't okay?"

"Huey, I-"

"Its okay, Jada. I get it. It's your mom being sick and you didnt want to face it."

I remained silent.

"But there are somethings you should know, grand baby," Granddaddy says facing me.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Thats something your mother has to tell you."

Riley walked in, sweaty and smelly with his basketball in hand.

"Boy, you better shower before walking in my kitchen!"

"I'm just getting water granddad! Damn!" Riley Hollered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

I snickered at Riley scared gesture as he went back outside.

"Jada, can you come with me?" Huey asked. I nodded and followed him outside.

"Yea?"

"I have a feeling you might be here longer than just a summer."

"What make you think that?" I asked as Huey and I walked down the block.

"I remember Granddad telling me about Aunt Cookie getting really sick years ago. I think since she's older, it's gotten worse."

"So you're trying to say that my mom may... die?"

Huey nodded sadly. I thought about it for a second. My mom was always sick and she was getting older now. What if this was getting serious.

"What do you think she has to tell me?" I asked. Huey shrugged.

"Don't know. But it might be important."

I nodded.

"Hey Huey?"

"Yea?"

"Do you think we could all go to Chicago to see Ma? You know, since she's getting worse and it might be the last time I see her?"

"Yea. I can talk to Granddad about it," Huey replied.

"Okay. Thanks." Out of nowhere I hugged him. And to my surprise, my revolutionary cousin hugged me back.

"No problem."

* * *

Jazmine came over later that evening because her parents were arguing.

"Just make yourself comfortable, cutie pie," Granddaddy told her. This must've been a daily thing for Jazmine.

"Hey Jazzy! Can you come here a second?" I asked from upstairs. She came up a moment later.

"Yea?"

"Granddaddy said we were gonna go to Chicago in 2 weeks and asked your dad of you could go. He said it was up to you though."

"Really? I would love to! Maybe I could meet Huey's friend Cairo."

I froze.

"What?" Jazmine could tell by my facial expression that something wasn't right.

"Uh, I don't think you want to meet Cairo."

"Why not."

"Well, Huey doesn't really have good, history, with Cairo."

"Still? I thought they squashed their beef when Huey last went."

"Nope. And I kinda have a bit of bad memories with Cairo too."

"Like what? Did you two date?"

"What?! No! I just, got into a lot with Cairo, that's all."

"Oh."

"But if you really want to meet Cairo, then I could make an exception. But we have to go alone, cause Huey will kill me if she finds out I took you to see Cairo."

Jazmine nodded and fake zipped her lips.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"Good."

My phone rang and it was from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey Jada, it's Caesar."

"Oh, Hey Ceez! What's up?"

"Is Huey there?"

"No he's at work, why?"

"Well, I kinda have a problem. Is Jazzy there?"

"Yea," I handed the phone to Jazmine.

"Hello? No, why? No! Uh, okay, we're on our way."

Jazmine handed me my phone.

"Hiro got into something and we need to help get him out of it."

"Is this normal?" I asked Jazmine as we rushed out the house.

"No, not for Hiro that is."

We rushed to the park where Hiro was talking smack to this dude.

"Just fuck off!" Hiro yelled.

"Or what? Your gonna have the Rastafarian fight for you like last time?"

"Hey asshole!" I yelled. "Why bring everyone else into it?"

"Jada I wouldn't-" Jazmine tried to say but was interrupted.

"And who the hell are you? Willow Smith?"

"Ha! You almost made me laugh," my face grew serious. "Almost. Now we could do this the easy way or the hard way. You leave my friends alone or I'll have to make you."

The guy scolded and came running at me.

"Looks like it's gonna be the hard way."

I flipped over him and kicked him in his back.

"Come on, tough guy! I thought you could handle Willow Smith."

He growled and came hurling at me again. I grabbed his fist and pulled his arm behind his back. Pulling it up, he screamed in pain.

"Give up?"

"YES! LET ME GO!" He plead. I pushed him down.

"Wimp."

Walking away, Jazmine rushed to my side.

"Oh my god, Jada! Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"Huey. Trust me, I know a lot of things."

"Damn Jada! You whooped his ass!" Caesar cheered.

"I know not to mess with you," Hiro says.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Hiro, you don't have to do this," I tell him.

"But I _want_ to," Hiro said. I sighed. There was no point in pushing it further.

Hiro had dragged me to his house to record in his parent's studio since I had kicked that dudes butt.

He led me to a giant room with a big studio and huge sound system.

"Oh my shit!" I said. "This is huge!"

"Told you she'd like it," Hiro told Jazmine. Jazmine, Cindy, and Huey came along to listen. "Well, go on Jada. Go in the booth."

"Wow! This thing is huge! Is that a piano?"

"You play piano?" Hiro asked.

"Do I?" I played a chord on the piano and Hiro looked at me in amazement.

"Wow, you're pretty good."

I blushed his compliment.

"Thanks."

~Jazmine POV~

"Look at them," I said to Huey and Cindy. "They look so cute together."

Huey rolled his eyes.

"I don't think a 16 year old flirting with a 13 year old is cute. A little pervertive to be honest."

"Oh shut up, McHater!" Cindy says giving him a look. "Age don't matter! It's the love that counts."

"So your saying your relationship with Riley has love in it?"

"What?! Me and Reezy are jus homies! Where you get that gay shit from? Plus, Reezy is 2 years younger than me."

"Uh guys," I try to get their attention.

"Now you contradicted yourself. If you don't love Riley because of his age then you need to rethink life."

"Guys," I pressed.

"Me!? You still ain't come to terms with your love for Jazzy!"

"Guys."

"What business do you have with that?! My feelings towards Jazmine is none of your concern!"

"Guys," I was growing impatient. I looked at the booth. If they doesn't turn around now, somethings gonna happen.

"What business do you have with my feelings for Riley?!" Cindy questioned.

"He's my brother!" Huey yelled.

"And Jazzy's my best friend!"

"Guys!"

"What Jazmine!" They both yelled.

"Look!" I pointed to the booth where it looked like Jada and Hiro were about to kiss.

"What the-" Huey pressed the button from the s round system so they could hear him. "Hey Hiro! I thought you were here to make music! Not make out with my cousin!"

"Huey!" Jada yelled. Her eyes growing. "What the fuck!"

"We're going home! In the car now!" Huey yelled.

"Huey please," I tried but he wasn't having it. He rushed out the room going to the car with a pissed off Jada behind him.

"Great job, Cin," I said. "You pissed off Huey."

"He started it," she said, her arms crossed.

I rolled my eyes.

~Jada POV~

I stormed into the house and slammed the door.

"Who the hell is that slamming doors?!" Granddaddy questioned from the living room.

"Jada!" Riley snitched. "Beat her ass granddad!"

"Shut the fuck up, Riley!" I yelled. Granddaddy gave me a look.

"What happened little baby?"

"Huey is so fucking annoying. I could just- UGH!" I went upstairs and to my room locking it. "Stupid fucking Huey! Always bein so overly protective. We wasn't even doin nothin! Piece of shit!"

There was a knock on my door.

"What!"

"Jada can I come in?" Jazmine asked. I groaned and went to unlock my door.

"What Jazmine?"

"Can we talk."

"If your here to talk me into talking to Huey it isn't gonna work."

"I'm not. I'm here to ask you if your okay. It's not good to be this upset. Especially if your a Freeman."

I chuckled.

"I know. But he didn't have to lash out like that."

"Thats kinda Cindy's fault. She and Huey got into an argument and he was already pissed off. So it's technically not your fault."

"Bitch. He still didn't have to act like that," I reminded her.

"And you're totally right. He didn't. But he did and there's no way to change that. Jada, I've been dealing with Huey for the last 6 years of my life. Trust me, he's like this a lot."

~Huey POV~

I listened in on Jazmine and Jada's conversation. I did kind of feel bad for taking out my frustration on her.

"I don't know. A lots going on, you know. Stuff with my mom, Riley hating me. I just... I don't know," Jada said.

"Well, I'm here for you," Jazmine said. I kinda smiled. Jazmine was so caring and had already taken in my cousin even though she's been here for only a couple weeks. I'm really glad I have her.

I knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Jada questioned.

"Jada, can I come in?"

"NO! I don't want to see you right now!"

"Let me rephrase that," I picked the lock of the door and opened it. "I'm coming in."

"Huey can you please just let her be?" Jazmine asked.

"No I came here for a reason."

"What? Are you here to lecture me like always? You know, I really don't have time for that."

"No I came to apologize."

Jada went silent.

"To do what?"

"I came to say sorry. I should've let my frustration out on you. Cindy was being herself and I got heated. Jada, I'm sorry."

Jada got up and hugged me.

"I'm only forgiving you because it takes you a hell of a lot of balls to apologize."

I smirked.

"Okay get off me," I say pushing her away. Jada went downstairs as Jazmine kissed me on my cheek.

"I'm proud of you, Huey," She said before going downstairs too. My face warmed up. Maybe Cindy was right. Maybe I should tell Jazmine how I feel.


	10. Chapter 10

Jada POV~

Our trip to Chicago was coming in hot and I was getting nervous. Yea I know what you're thinking. _Jada why are_ _ **you**_ _nervous?_ To be honest, I don't know. I guess seeing my mom again and potentially having to see Cairo. My thing with him is really bad too. Something Huey or Riley don't know about.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Jada was 12 years old. Her mother putting her back in a public school. They said she was too smart for the grade she was suppose to be in so they bumped her up a grade. Middle school. Jada was the youngest one there but that didn't stop her from achieving. However, there was one person that did. Cairo. The 15 year old boy had done poorly the last year and was held back due to the leaving of Huey and Riley. Yea, you'd think after 5 years the boy would let it go. But he didn't and Jada's presence only reminded him off his old best friend._

 _Cairo found many ways to torment Jada. Pulling her bra strap, smacking her butt. On a bad day he'd try and force kisses upon her. You'd think since Huey taught Jada how to defend herself, she would put his foolishness to rest. Well, Jada was only 12 and wasn't as strong as she is today._

 _The sexual abuse got worse when Jada walked home by herself after school. Cairo caught glimpse of the young Freeman and pinned her up against a near by tree._

 _"Get the hell off me, Cairo!" Jada order._

 _"Come on, Jayjay, you know you like it," a drunk Cairo said as he kissed her neck and ear. Jada tried her hardest to pull away but failed. Cairo used his weight and crushed her against the tree. Jada kicked him in his shin and broke free. Only for a second though._

 _"You bitch!" Cairo yelled grabbing Jada's hair. He slammed her to the ground. Jada cried out in pain. "Whatcha gon do, Jada? Call your cousins to save you? Oh, I forgot. They left you!"_

 _Jada stayed on the ground and sobbed. Cairo picked her up and pushed her against the tree again. He slipped his fingers down her pants._

 _"Cairo, stop!" Jada plead. "Please!"_

 _The boy didn't listen. He jammed his fingers inside her. Jada cried out in agony._

 _"Hey!" Someone yelled. It seemed to be an old woman._

 _"Shit!" Cairo stopped and ran away as Jada fell to the ground._

 _"Jada?" The voice was her mother, now near tears. Cookie picked up her daughter and carried her home. "Oh Jada. I'm so sorry this happened to you. Maybe it's better you go with your cousins for the summer."_

 _~End of Flashback~_

And now, here I am today. But, am I really ready to face Cairo again?

Huey and Riley were out at the store for granddaddy leaving Granddaddy and I home alone.

"Jada!" Granddaddy called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

I walked downstairs.

"Yea, Granddaddy?"

"Come sit for a second. We, um, need to talk."

"Oh," I said, "About what?"

"Well, I over heard you talking to Jazmine about seeing Cairo. I know what last happened between you two. Do you really want to see him again?"

"I really don't know. Jasmine wanted to meet him but I don't know if he'll try something on her while she's there."

"Well, little baby, I know you're smart enough to make the right decision. But I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

I nodded.

"Good. Well, today I have be a Debby downer because I have more bad news," Granddaddy says with a sigh.

"What is it?"

"Cookie had another stroke."

My stomach dropped. Loose tears fell down my face.

"So," Granddaddy continued, "We leave this Thursday. The doctors say she might not make it. She's really sick." Granddaddy had chocked back tears as he spoke.

"She- I-" I was lost of words. What was I gonna do? My mother was slowly dying.

Huey and Riley came through the door.

"What the hell y'all crying for?" Riley questioned.

"Shut up, Riley!" Huey must've known about my mom. "Bring the rest of the stuff in."

* * *

Thursday came by fast. Well, I guess for me since I stayed in my room crying.

Granddaddy woke us up early to get ready to head to the airport. Jazmine came 5 minutes before we left all ready to go.

"Riley! Hurry the hell up!" Granddaddy yelled. "We gon miss our flight cause of you!"

Huey, Jazmine, and I walked to the cab, placing our stuff in the trunk. Sitting in the back, I just looked out the window. Jazmine tried to cheer me up but I simply (and politely) brushed her off.

Getting to the airport, Granddaddy had a few "miscommunications" on our way to the plane but we made it on time.

A couple hours later we were there. I had fallen asleep and felt a lot better than before.

"It ain't visiting hours so y'all can go rome around the city until 5. Huey, Riley, don't cause no trouble and get in no fights while we're here."

"Yes Granddaddy," they both said with an eye roll.

"And make sure nothing happens to Cutie pie. I need to bring her back to Tom in one piece."

Huey rolled his eyes but nodded as we left.

"So where are we going?" Jazmine asked.

"Looks like their old neighborhood," I whisper as we walk.

"You guys didn't live near each other?"

I shook my head.

"I lived in a more suburban area. They lived in the-"

"Well look who it is," a voice said, interrupting me. "The Freemans."

 _Cairo._ My whole body froze.

"What the hell do you want?" Huey spat.

"Oh nothing. Rumors spread about guys coming back," Cairo said. "I never knew you'd bring this gorgeous mulatto with you."

Jazmine rolled her eyes.

"Is this your new girlfriend, Huey? I mean goddamn she's fine!"

"Nigga back up off of Jazzy!" Riley yelled. "She don't want yo ass!"

"Trust me sweetheart," Cairo said stepping closer to Jazmine. "I'm way more fun than him."

I got in front of Jazmine and got up in Cairo's face.

"Get the hell away from her," my voice was deep and cold. It must've scared Cairo because he lost his cool for a second.

"And what- and what," he repeated after clearing his throat. "Are you gonna do about it?"

"Wouldn't you like to find out," I challenged. Cairo smirked.

"I don't have time for you," Huey said. "Lets go!"

Huey bumped past Cairo followed by Riley and Jazmine. As I walked by, Cairo grabbed my arm.

"Watch your back, Jada. 'Cause I'm gonna resume where we left-" Before he ccould finish, I smashed my head into his nose. Blood oozed out his nostrils as he tilted his head.

"Your suppose to tilt it downwards, dipshit!" I yelled.


	11. Chapter 11

We got back to my house by 5. It wasn't the same as I left it. There were cigarette buds everywhere and some shattered pictures. A small glass of wine sat on the couch though. It was untouched too. All that was there was my mother's lipstick stain.

"Jada, we're heading to the hospital," Jazmine said. I nodded, following her. Once we get there, we ask for my mom's room number.

"305," the nurse said. Getting inside, my mother lied there, helpless and weak.

"M-mom?" I called out to her.

"Hey baby," her voice was soft by didn't have the same power as it did before. She patted a seat next to her. "Robert. Boy. How are you?"

"We're good Cookie," Granddaddy answers. "How about you?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'll be fine. And whose this?"

"Oh. This is my friend Jazmine," Huey says. Jazmine gives a small wave. My mother smiled.

"Sweet looking girl. You do good by her Huey, ya hear?"

Huey nodded.

"Now I need to talk to my daughter in peace. We have things to talk about."

Everyone nodded leaving the room.

"Mama, Granddaddy said there was something you had to tell me. Something I should know."

My mother sighed,

"I knew this day would come."

Huey POV~

"I'm getting something to eat," Granddad says walking to the cafeteria.

"Ohhh! Me too, I'm starving!" Riley said following him. That left me and Jazmine.

"Your Aunt seems pretty nice," She says.

"Yea. It sucks to see her like this."

"What do you think she's talking to Jada about?"

I shrugged. Honestly, I didn't know.

"Hey Huey?" Jazmine asks.

"Yea?"

"Um, about that little argument you and Cindy had. What feelings do you have for me? I mean, we never really talked after you-know-what happened."

She caught me off guard. And she was right. We hadn't talked after we slept with each other the night of my birthday. It was something that I still hadn't contemplated.

"It might've been like a one night stand to you," Jazmine continued. "But to me, it meant more. It showed me how much I actually care for you. It showed me why I can't live without you. I don't know, I'm just talking through my heart here and not my mind."

"Jazmine I-"

"I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE YOU! ALL THESE YEARS AND NOW YOU WANT TO TELL KE THIS? I'M FUCKING OUT OF HERE!" Jada screams.

"Jada!" I yell, but she ran out the hospital.

"We have to go get her!"

Me and Jazmine chase Jada out of the hospital. But then, something happened. Jada was feet away from us and she wasn't slowing down. Someone outside knocked her out and put her in a car.

"JADA!" I roared, trying to chase the car.

"Huey, it's no use," Jazmine sobbed. "Shes gone."

"No! No! NO!"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry to make this chapter super short but the next one is suppose to be hella long so I'm trying to save things for the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jada POV~

I woke up in a dark room. I was tied to a chair and my eyes were covered.

" _Where am I?_ " I asked myself. My head hurt like hell.

"Oh great, you woke up," Someone said. _Cairo!_

"Where the hell am I?" I questioned.

"Right where I want you."

The blind fold on my eyes was released and I glared at Cairo.

"Why the hell am I here?"

"Don't you remember what I told you? I'm going to finish what I started."

My facial expression didn't change. Oh, he wasn't gonna get away with this.

"So, you just kidnapped me to use me for sex?" I asked.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Are you gonna let me go?"

Cairo gave me a look.

"What I was only asking. I mean, you can't just keep me here. You're not that crazy."

"And what if I was?" Cairo questioned.

"You're not, trust me I know you. You might be desperate but you're not crazy."

"You know, this isn't how people kidnap in the movies. You're suppose to be scared and beg for me to release you."

"Well," I began, "We're not in a movie. This is reality and living with Huey and Riley for a couple of months can really change you."

"Wait! You're not scared of me anymore?"

"Uh, no. Didn't you tell when we saw you earlier?"

"No. I was paying more attention to Huey's girl."

"Ohhh Jazmine? Yea, she would've been a better kidnapee."

"Yea maybe your right."

"So.. Are you gonna do what you brought me here to do or are we just gonna talk while I'm sitting in this chair."

"Oh yea."

"Wait!" I stopped him as he walked towards me.

"What?"

"Can't we do this another time? My mom's in the hospital and all and I really should get back to her."

"Cookie's in the hospital?"

"So you heard we were coming but you didn't know she was in the hospital? Wow! The people here."

"Dang, I feel really bad. Your mom was such a nice lady."

"Yea. Found out some stuff though. Kinda cussed her out."

"Really? Dang. Maybe I should've waited till you got back from Summer Vacation."

I nodded, agreeing with him. This was too easy. Cairo might've seemed scary, but he was dumb as hell.

"What are you doing, man?!" His friend yelled. Ugh! I couldn't stand that world peace idiot. I didn't even know his name. "Your suppose to scare her. Your suppose to get your way with her. Your letting her slip away."

"You're right. But her mom's in the hospital."

"So?"

"Dude we're not monsters. We should at least kidnap her another time."

"I'm with him," I said. Cairo's friend groaned.

"If your not gonna use her," he pulled out a pocket knife. "Then I will."

* * *

Huey's POV~

"FUCK!" I punched the wall.

"Huey please, calm down," Jazmine said.

"Calm down? Calm down? Jada is gone! Some fucking where probably getting hurt by someone! And you're telling me to calm down?!"

"Yelling and punching walls isn't gonna do anything."

"Shes right, boy. You need to calm down," Granddad says.

"What if she gets killed?"

"She won't. Jada is strong. She can get through whatever she's going through because you'll be there to get her out."

Jazmine was right. She's always right. That's why I... love her. My body took control and out of nowhere I kissed her. Jazmine's eyes grew and a surprised look was plastered across her face. But she kissed back afterward.

"Did this nigga just kiss her?" Riley questioned.

"I knew that boy wasn't gay."

"Lets go find Jada," I said.

We all went to Cairo first. Banging on his door, he answered.

"Where's Jada?" I questioned.

"I don't know," he was hiding something.

"You do know. You sweat when you lie."

"No really I don't. At first I kidnapped her but then she told me about her mom so I was gonna let her go but then my friend got mad about me getting ready to release her he took her somewhere else."

We all looked at him in shock. Then, outta nowhere, Jazmine punched Cairo in the face.

"That's for kidnapping Jada."

* * *

Jada POV~

"Listen, Kabooki, I'd love to be your little sex toy but I really don't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Little girl you have no idea what your talking about. I will kill you if you try anything."

"Really? The boy whose scared to take a pencil he found on the floor is gonna kill me. Mr. World Peace is gonna kill me? Oh, I've gotta see this."

The boy pulled out a gun.

"First off, that's a BB gun. Second, it has no bullets."

"What?!" He looked at his gun and I kicked him in the nuts. He hunched over and I took the chance to get up and break the wooden chair I was in.

"You know I though Cairo was dumb. But at least he was smart enough to put me in a metal chair so I couldn't break out."

I grabbed his gun and looked at it.

"And you actually believed me when I said _your_ gun was fake? Come on now!" I cocked the gun back.

"Kill me now and your mother dies."

"What the hell are you talking about. If I kill you, only you die."

"That's what you think," he pointed to the monitor on the wall. There was a man in my mom's room near her as she slept. He was near monitor that kept her breathing.

"You wouldn't."

"Would I? It's your choice, Jada."

I shook me head. I didn't know what to do. Was I gonna be this kids sex slave to let my mother live or leave now and let him kill her.

"Fine," I said dropping the gun, "I'll do it."


	13. Chapter 13

It was torture. Cairo's friend whose name I didn't know at all was really scary when he wanted to be. Was I scared? No. But, I was miserable. He did his way with me. Took my virginity without even taking me out to dinner. Now, I'm sitting in an empty room sobbing. I couldn't fight back. I could but that would cost my mother her life.

"Feeding time, Slave!" Fuck face (my nickname for him) yells. I wasn't in the mood to eat. The carp he was feeding me wasn't even things I eat. He'd buy fast food from McDonald's and give me the left overs of the burger he'd ate. "Bitch, come eat!"

"Fuck you!" I yell.

"I have been!"

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Fuck face burst through the room.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said, I.. Fucking... HATE YOU!" I spat. Fuck face smirked.

"You don't need to like me, Jada. All you need to do is keep your pretty ass here and let me do me."

I spit in his face.

"Die."

"Not yet, girl. Not yet."

He left the room. I shook my head, the anger in me rising.

"IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! YOU BETTER HOPE HUEY DOESNT GET HERE BECAUSE HES GONNA FUCK YOU UP! IM GONNA FUCK YOU UP!"

After yelling for almost an hour I got tired.

"Where are you Huey?" I asked. "Where are you?"

* * *

Jazmine POV~

Huey was really taking Jada's kidnapping hard. He barely slept, barley ate, and hardly spoke. I had to be there for him, though. I had to be his shoulder to cry on when he needed it. So far, he didn't cry. But I knew, he was gonna crack soon.

"You know where Cairo's friend would be hiding?" I asked Huey.

"If I knew, Jazmine, we'd be there," Huey snapped.

"Hey boy!" Mr. Freeman yelled. "Don't talk to her like that, this ain't t her fault!"

"So it's mine?"

"Aye, Nigga! Nobody said that!" Riley barked.

"Granddad implied it!"

"I didn't imply shit! I just said it wasn't her fault!"

"But it sounded like-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled. Everyone went silent. "Yelling at each other isn't gonna do shit! It isn't gonna bring Jada back, it isn't gonna help find her! Huey," I looked at Huey, "Stop being such a bitch. I get it, Jada's missing and your trying to find her. But bitching at everyone isn't gonna do anything. Mr. Freeman, with all due respect, please stop pitching fights with Huey. It's not helping."

"Damn she bitched y'all!"

"Riley shut the hell up! Stop instigating everything. I get you don't like Jada but she's still your family. Still your blood."

"So?"

"So? Let me tell you this," I got in Rileys face. "If Jada dies I'm killing you because you didn't even try to help."

Riley gulped.

"And don't think I'm bluffing either," I continued. "Because I will kill you slowly and painfully. Ripping you limb from limb until there's nothing left of you. And don't think I'm like my father either. Trust me, getting anally raped is that last thing on my mind, Riley."

And with that, I walked out the room.

* * *

Jada's POV~

"You're making me wear this?" I question. I was wear a sexy maids outfit that showed a little too much skin.

"Yep. Cause not only will I be fucking you on a daily, I have to have this place cleaned. And what's a more entertaining way for you to clean than wearing a maids suit?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" I asked.

Fuck face chuckled.

"Now get cleaning," he said smacking my butt really hard. I glared at him.

"Your kidding right?"

"Was there any humor in my voice?"

"You really think I'm cleaning your house? Nigga if you don't get your lazy, rapist ass up and clean this bitch on your own."

"Ha! You are a Freeman, huh? You have their humor and smart mouth. Fearless too. But that'll change."

"As if."

Fuck face pointed towards the monitor. My mother was watching TV.

"It's 3 in the afternoon, smart one. Your little helper can't kill her in daylight. He'd get caught."

Fuck face scowled. He knew I was right.

"Then she'll die tonight."

"Fine by me."

"Excuse me?"

"I said fine by me. You do know my mother was bound to die sooner or later with her illness. Might as well take the pain away now."

"What are you planning."

"To get the hell outta here, duh."

"Listen here bitch," Fuck face tried to hit me but I grabbed his hand.

"Ah ah ah," I said. "Don't forget I'm still stronger and smarter than you. Hitting me wouldn't be smart."

Fuck face took his hand back. He left the room. I noticed his phone sitting on the floor.

"I knew this manic was nuts."

* * *

Jazmine POV~

We were all going over a plan when Huey's phone buzzed. As he read over it, his eyes grew.

"What?" I asked.

"It's a text. It looks like it's from.. Jada."

My eyes widened. I ran over to him and snatched his phone.

" _Hey Hue! Hope you aren't too scared of me disappearing. Well, Idk where I am but I can tell you that Cairo's little friend has someone working for him. He plans on killing my mom if I try killing him or leaving. So, tonight I need you to get to the hospital and stop him. Oh, I'm fine btw too. This guys are total idiots. Well gotta go!"_

"She is such a Freeman," I said with a chuckle.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean what now? Now, we plan ourselves a murder," Mr. Freeman says.

"Well, we can't kill the guy," I said.

"Why the hell not?" Riley questioned.

"Is goon might know where he's keeping Jada. We have to make him take us there."

"Shes right," Huey agreed. "We have to keep him alive long enough to get us to Jada."

"What he don't know where Jada is?"

"Trust me, he'll know."

* * *

Jada's POV~

"So are we playing dress up or something cause you seem to like dressing me up in different clothes," I said staring at the dress I was wearing. It was a fluffy red and white dress. The top half was red and the bottom was white.

"Yep. Tonight's a special occasion. The night your mother dies."

"Yipee," I said, sarcasm filled my voice.

"So, I had to dress you up."

"Where the he'll did you get the dress? Your closet?"

"Yes," Fuck face mumbled. I chuckled.

"So what are we doing on this special occasion?" I asked.

"We're gonna make love-"

"Your gonna rape me," I corrected.

"All night."

"Ew! All night! Yea no."

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean," I grabbed glass bottle from the counter and chucked it at him. "No."

The bottle shattered on his head making him drop.

"You dumb bitch!" Fuck face yelled. "You know how quick I could kill your mother?"

I pointed to the screen.

"Trust me, you won't."

Fuck face pressed the button on his remote.

"I will."

* * *

Huey POV~

We lingered around the hospital until a suspicious person walked in.

"That must be him," Jazmine said. "Lets go!"

We followed them in and it turned out to be the goon. He walked into Aunt Cookie's room and pulled out a gun.

"I don't think so."

I grabbed the gun and hit it across his head.

"Ugh!" A female screeched. I grew confused. The goon took of there mask. My eyes grew by the sight of the person in front of me. "Remember me, Huey?"


	14. Chapter 14

Huey POV~

Ming Long-Dou. I hadn't seen her since the dodgeball tournament years ago. Her leg look like it healed but the hatred for me hadn't.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Since you beat me in dodgeball, I had to heal my leg. It took years but I'm finally back on my feet. I got a call saying I could have my revenge on you, Freeman. And now I am," Ming pulled out a gun and pointed it towards Aunt Cookie. "Say goodbye to your beloved Aunt."

"Or not," Jazmine stood behind Ming, gun pointed behind her head. "Drop the weapon before I blow your brains out."

"You wouldn't," Ming challenged. I honestly thought Jazmine wasn't gonna do it. But boy was I wrong. Jazmine aimed the gun at Ming's leg and shot it. Ming cried out in pain.

"I wouldn't kill you. But I definitely would shoot your leg."

Me and Riley picked Ming up and dragged her out the hospital. He put her in our car.

"Where's Jada?" Riley questioned.

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Shall I shoot your other leg?" Jazmine asked.

"NO! No. She's in the abandoned house near the creek. But he'll kill her if you go."

"Trust me," Jazmine said. "I don't think he will."

* * *

Jada POV~

"Whose gonna kill who now bitch?" I walked towards Fuck face and kicked him hard in the face. "You doing this wasn't smart. I'm a Freeman. I don't die without a fight. No one in our family does."

"Oh yea?" Fuck face tried to get up but I was too quick. I kicked him again but 10 times harder.

"Come on, little bitch! Get up!"

There was a knock at the door.

"That must be my ride."

"Who is it?"

"Jada! Open the door!" Huey yelled.

"Damn! Hi to you too. Coming!"

I dragged Fuck face with me as I walked to the door. Opening it, Huey stood there with an Asian girl at his feet.

"Who the hell is that?"

"Long story. You okay?" Huey asked. I pointed to Fuck face.

"You're asking the wrong person."

Huey chuckled.

"Right."

"Well, it wasn't a pleasure, but I should be on my way," I said. I left the house and walked outside. Ah, nice fresh (well kinda polluted) air.

"Jada!" Jazmine ran and hugged me.

"Hey Jazzy."

"You had me worried!"

"Well Damn! You say it like I ran away!"

"I know. I was just worried."

"Aw come on, Jazmine. I can handle myself."

I went into the car.

"Why is there blood everywhere?"

"That's along story too," Huey said driving away.

* * *

"I'm glad your back little baby," Granddaddy says hugging me the next morning

"Is mom okay?"

Granddaddy sighed.

"I'm afraid not. Doctors said she died this morning."

My eyes grew. I shook my head.

"No, she couldn't have."

"They said she had a stroke in her sleep. I'm really sorry Jada."

I fell to the ground sobbing. You would think for a girl who kept her cool while being raped by a manic that she'd keep her cool now. Well, I kinda lost myself.

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! She can't be gone! Not now!" I balled. Huey and Jazmine came next to me and comforted me. Riley stood there. He didn't know what to do. I pushed Huey and Jazmine away and ran upstairs to my room. I threw everything in my sight. A vase, make set, dresser. Everything. I finally sat down and cried even more. I looked at the picture that sat next to me.

 _Knock, knock, knock!_

"What?"

"C-can I come in?" Riley asked even though he opened the door anyways.

"What do you want Riley? I'm not in the mood for your stubbornness."

"Jada I came to say I'm sorry."

"For what? For being a Dick for me for years. Why? Just because I lost my mom too you want to be cool now?"

Riley gave a shocked look.

"Yea, I know why you hated me all those years. Because your mom died. You hated that my mom lived but the jokes on you. Our mom's died at the same time."

"What?"

"We have the same parents. But our mom couldn't handle all three of us when I was born so she gave me to Cookie."

"When did you find this out?"

"At the hospital. The day I stormed out. Cookie told me and I was pissed. But I couldn't blame her."

"Jada I-"

"Just leave Riley. I really don't want to talk to you right now."

"But-"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I screamed throwing the picture at him. He left the room as the picture shattered against the door.

* * *

We went home the next day and I handy said anything to anyone the whole trip. I just remained quiet. My mother, well, mother figure was gone. I found out that Riley hated me because his, our, mom died. Was he jealous? Did I remind him of her? The answer just wasn't clear to me.

Getting back to Woodcrest, I went to the guest bedroom, which was now officially mine. I was depressed and I didn't want anything to do with anything or anyone.

Huey's POV~

"That's why you hated her?" Jazmine questioned Riley. "Because your mother died?"

"Yea but-"

"There are not buts, Riley. You really hurt Jada. For years you made her feel like she wasn't anything. Don't you feel sorry for yourself. That you hurt your cousin.. Your sister."

That word was still new to me. Sister. I really didn't put the pieces together either. Jada being my sister. My little sister. Another person I had to keep an eye out for.

"Riley, I've known you for 6 years now. But I never knew you'd do something so.. Cruel."

Riley sighed. This was really eating him. He did feel bad that he hurt Jada. Even though it took him forever to finally realize it.

"I'll see you later, Huey." Jazmine went home leaving me, Riley, and Granddad downstairs by ourselves.

"I think you should really talk to her, boy," Granddad said to Riley. "Give her time first, then talk to her."

Riley nodded.

Weeks went by before Jada finally came out her room for good. She slumped downstairs. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and I could tell she hadn't brushed her teeth either.

"Well, goodmorning Grandbaby," Granddad says cheerful.

"Hey granddaddy."

"I'm so happy to see you again. Do you want anything?"

"Some orange juice would be nice."

Granddad nodded and poured her a glass.

"Um, Jada," Riley says. Jada turns to him. "Can we talk?"

Jada nods and downs her orange juice.

"Just let me shower and get cleaned up and we can go for a walk. I need to get outside."

Riley nodded and waited in the living room. 15 minutes later, Jada came downstairs. Her hair was combed out into an afro and she wore fresh clothes. She looked as good as new. As they went out, Jazmine came in.

"She came out her room?"

I nodded.

"I'm happy she's doing better again."

"Yea," I agreed, "me too."

"Huey?"

"Yea Jazmine."

"Can we talk about.. You know. The kiss?"

* * *

Jada POV~

It was nice outside. Not too hot not too cold. Perfect day for a Wednesday.

"So what did you want to talk about."

"I wanted to tell you why I hated you. And ion want you to start talking while I am neither. It's annoying.

"Okay."

"You jus, reminded me of Ma. You looked like her, act like her. Ion know why I ain't notice it but you looked like her cause you were her kid. I really am sorry, Jada. And ion apologize much so you know I mean it."

I cracked a smile.

"Yea. I know. And I forgive you. I understand where you're coming from."

Riley smiled.

"You can call me Reezy now."

I laughed. First time in almost a month had I laughed so hard.

"Hey," Riley says, "Yo laugh sound like mine."

"It does doesn't it?"

Riley and I laughed together as we walked.

"You know Jada?" Riley put his arm over my shoulder. "You ain't that bad."

 _And now, here we are. Riley and I became inseparable after that. Nothing brought us apart. Not even basketball. That, brought us closer. Granddaddy soon died after that of natural causes which struck all of us pretty hard. His funeral was the best Freeman funeral we had ever had. Why? Because it was a double funeral. We had Aunt Cookie and Granddaddy's funeral at the same time. Let's say it was a time to remember._

 **Jada, you done now? We gotta get ready to go.**

Yea! You takin too Damn long! Nigga we gotta go!

 _Well, that's my cue to leave. But hey, life is crazy when you're The Third Freeman._

* * *

 _A/N: I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing.. I know this story took forever since I didn't write for a while but I'm back now and I'm ready to see where this story is going. Thank you everyone for reviewing, it really helped me through this and I'm sorry it's short but the next story will be longer. Yes, I'm having a sequel to this but I don't think I'll write that until after The Freemans. But Thanks again and I hoped you enjoyed.._


End file.
